1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to timepiece and clock apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved construction hat timepiece apparatus wherein the same presents a timepiece in a convenient orientation relative to a construction hat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Timepiece of various types are utilized in the prior art for convenient positioning and mounting of a timepiece relative to an article. The instant invention provides an organization wherein the timepiece is positioned to avoid an individual wearing a wrist watch with danger in typical construction sites.
Prior art utilized incorporating a timepiece is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,410 to Kolibaba, et al. wherein a clock system utilizes a bugle for simulation of a predetermined tune, such as "Reveille" to awaken a user.
Various design patents such as typified in U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 292,667; 289,424; 296,533; and 297,527 illustrate timepieces utilized in various organizations.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved construction hat timepiece apparatus providing availability of a timepiece to a bottom surface of a construction hat brim for ease of visibility of the timepiece during conventional use of the construction hat.